


The Exception

by RashiLovesRDJ3K



Series: Angst and Love [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acephobia, Asexual Character, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, I just copied the original work's tags cause I suck at tagging, M/M, Sort Of, in the past because Tony isn't an asshole, it's Stephen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RashiLovesRDJ3K/pseuds/RashiLovesRDJ3K
Summary: I read Future Starts Slow by amethyst-noir (Arbonne) and well I really couldn't resist writing. This is what came of it. I had the amazing author read it of course and am posting with permission. Let me know what you think?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Angst and Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902727
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	The Exception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Future Starts Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073708) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 



"I'm asexual," I told him  
"Oh!" he said and paused.  
Now this pause signified  
For me a wait and  
When people wait  
Their breath hitches  
Their heart stutters  
It skips a beat  
But none of that  
Was happening to me, because  
I'd been through too much  
I'd been offended too much  
I'd been disgusted too much  
I'd heard it all, from  
"Have you ever tried it?" to  
"Why? Did something happen to you?" and  
"Maybe I could show you?"

Nothing could faze me  
Nothing could startle me  
Except, him proceeding to hold  
My hands tightly, kissing them  
Looking deep into my eyes  
And with the softest of smiles  
Gracing his face, asking me  
The question I had been waiting  
For someone to ask me  
For a very long time  
Asking me what I liked.


End file.
